Mr and Mrs Kent
by louiselane
Summary: Clark isn't the only one who is hidden a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Mr and Mrs Kent  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Clark isn't the only one who is hidden a secret.  
**RATING:** Nc-17 (MA)  
**CLASSIFIED:** AU – Futurefic  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and a little Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex.  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS and of course to Lucy for the smut help.  
**A/N:** Inspired in the movie "Mr and Mrs Smith". Clark still isn't Superman and Lois doesn't know about Clark's secret.

"So, let's start, shall we?" the therapist said to the couple who was coming for the first time.

"First, I want to you to know that there's nothing wrong with our marriage." Clark explains to him. "See we are married for five years"

"Six." Lois corrected him.

"Five or Six years." Clark added. "And we want to be sure that everything is fine but have little things that we are aware we need to fix."

"That's understandable. I can see you didn't come here willingly." The patient doctor asked making notes in a notebook.

"My cousin Chloe already interviewed you and she give us your card." Lois explained. "She said our marriage was in trouble and we need help."

"Right, Chloe. I remember her. Let's start for the beginning then How did you meet?"

_5 or 6 years before – Metropolis_

Clark was living in Metropolis for 4 years already since he left Smallville after his graduation. He was working for Morgan Edge, doing some small jobs for him but he was also working on the Daily Planet.

After having some arguments with his parents, especially with Jonathan, Clark decided that was time for Kal to come back, when he decided to wear the Red kryptonite ring again. He already had plenty control of all his powers and still helped strangers when he could like he did on Smallville.

That was 4 years ago and he never calls them except sometimes when he takes off the ring and hangs up without say anything, but deeply Martha knew that was him.

Chloe is the only connection Clark has with Smallville in Metropolis, besides Lex of course. They are still friends, although Lex was already next to the Dark Side.

Clark and Chloe were working together in the Planet but in the different sessions. Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane, was also working there. Clark already knew Lois when she came to Smallville after Chloe's supposed dead and they became close friends after that, so Clark was surprised to know that Lois was also working in the newspaper with him and Chloe. Lois became Perry White's favorite reporter and Clark's partner in the Daily Planet later in his life.

Clark was hiding his secret life from everybody and nobody knew about his other job, not even Chloe who knows about his powers. Chloe already warned him the danger of wear red kryptonite but Clark didn't listen to her and ask Chloe to leave him to make his own decisions and stop to snooping in his life, since she already knows too much.

He fell for Lois since he meet her again in the Planet and although take a while for her to notice him because of the denial and stubbornness, Lois started to notice him after some events, especially the one that happened in Mexico.

They were undercover as a honeymoon couple on Mexico and were having a war there when an important politic was killed in the same day they both arrived.

Lois and Clark decided it was best if they hid in their room until it was safe to get out. But it was too late. Their eyes met in an unspoken moment when only their lips and bodies could do the talking.

They ran to a restaurant next to there and started to talk how it seems crazy they are in a different country pretending to be a couple. Clark never saw Lois so relax and smiling so much like she was in that day. Maybe it was the weather. It was very hot that day. And she looks very sexy in that simple little white dress she was wearing with her hair loose.

Clark didn't help but look longingly at her. He never thought about her like that until today. Okay, maybe he thought about how he loved her, even when she got on his nerves but it was the first time he was lusting her body.

Suddenly a mexican song started to play and Lois, excited with the music, brought Clark to the dance floor "So, he speaks but does he dance?"

_Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair, oh_

As the songs started to play, they dance together like they are one body stuck together in the rythm of the song in a sexy movement. They were attached to each other and they started to kiss right there during the end of the music.

They noticed the danger of the situation and decide to go out of there before they did something stupid. But they were already too drunk to think straight. But they decide to go out and sit on a bench to talk more but they couldn't control themselves and started to kiss again and even the rain didn't stop them.

Next stop was back at the hotel in their room. They came in trying to rip off each others clothes violently like it was the last day of their lives and the world will be destroyed in the next day. Any minute now.

But before Clark could do anything, Lois put her hand on his chest stopping him. "Wait did you bring?" She asked worried.

"What?" Clark asks confusing still trying to kiss her.

"You know protection."

"Ohh. Of course." Clark said with a smile.

"Good." Lois said relief. That was her last concern is a inspect child because a night of passion.

They started to kiss again after Clark put the condom on, making Lois trembling when he start to kiss her nipples and belly. Because of the temperature of the place and their bodies, they almost set flame to the room. The heat of their bodies was enough to make them practically combust.

"Oh Clark" she moaned, grazing her fingernails against his leg, from his ankle to his knee, causing him to sigh in response.

"You, are so hot!" his voice sounded groggy, both from the tequilas and from the orgasm. She smiled lazily to him, caressing his hair.

"I guess I can say the same about you." Lois replied with a giggle still moaning. "Am I drunk or is the world spinning?" Lois asked still ditze from the several shoots of tequila they drunk before.

"I'm making you spin, Lois." Clark said with a naughty smile still kissing her belly.

"I think I can stop to going on roller coasters for now. You're doing a better job." Lois tease him back scratching his back.

They collapse in the bed sweaty with their own heat .

"Owww!" Lois and Clark said in unison.

"That was amazing, Smallville. I didn't know you are so talent." Lois said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. You are hiding your other talents and why?" Clark said with a naughty grin.

"Don't tease me, Smallville. You know I'm a professional." Lois said with a smile.

"I can see." Clark teased her again but this time Lois pushes him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Lois complains about his joke.

"I didn't mean like that. I know you are a professional reporter, Lois. Don't worry."

**Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks later, they are already in a serious relationship that was moving very fast and they sharing their thoughts with their friends.

"He did what?" Chloe asked incredulous in the Daily Planet.

"He asked me to marry him." Lois answered with a dreamy look on her face when Chloe was next to her gossiping about Lois and Clark relationship.

"And what did she said?" Lex asked curious in the other side of the city in his office when he was talking with Clark at the same time.

"She said Yes." Clark answered with a smile. "She said YES, Lex!"

"I can see." Lex frowned . "Clark, are you sure about this? You only know this girl from one year."

"And 6 weeks." Lois corrected Chloe. "And did you forget about Smallville?"

"I know Lois, but you have to thinking more about it. Marriage is serious." Chloe remember her.

"I know that, cousin. But I made my mind. I love him and I'll marry him. Soon I'll be Mrs Kent." Lois said with a giggle.

"So, if you are happy, I'm happy for you, Lois." Chloe said with a support smile.

"You'll be an adorable couple." Lex said hugging him. "If you need anything for the wedding you can count on me. I am an expert at weddings already." Lex explained to him with a smirk. "I can arrange pretty fast."

"Thanks Lex." Clark said with a smile. "Do you want to be my best man?" Clark asked still smiling thinking about Lois.

"Of course. It will be an honor." Lex smile at him.

"Maid of honor?" Chloe said with a giggle. "Of course, Lois. I'd be honored."

5 or 6 years later

Lois was in her house in Metropolis living with Clark. She left The Daily Planet earlier to make sure the dinner was ready before Clark arrived. She took some cooking lessons and did learn to do some stuff to please her husband.

She heard a noise from the backyard. It was Clark. "Finally!" she thought when she saw Clark emerge from his car.

"Hi Honey!" Lois said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Hello, sweetheart." Clark said kissing her cheek "After you left I had to re-write my story about that explosion on the subaway. Now, I'm tired." Clark said frustrated.

Clark started to drink a scotch when Lois was bringing the dinner to the table. A delicious stake that she prepared. She took a sharp knife and starts to slice and put it on Clark's plate.

"So, what did you do after you left?" Clark asked still drinking and looking with a weirdly face at the food.

"You know The same." Lois answered with a fake smile. "Bought more food to make the dinner."

"Right." Clark answered with a annoying look. "Sweetheart, this is delicious. New recipe?"

"No. I just added corn in the old one." Lois explains to him still faking the smile.

"Right. Corn That's the yellow." Clark said still eating the food.

Later that night, Lois received an mysterious phone call. "I understand." She said worried in the phone and Clark can notice that. "Of course. I'll take care. I'll be there soon."

Clark, suspiciously went to the bathroom to see Lois changing her clothes. "It was my source. She wants to tell me something important about that serial who is stealing banks and jewelries." She explained kissing his face. "It won't take long."

"Don't forget about our dinner with Chloe and Lex." Clark reminded her.

"Don't worry It will be quick." Lois said with a naughty smile making Clark raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Lois parked her car in front of Metropolis action house where a famous diamond was there to be vallued. She put her black leather undercoat, gloves and an hood besides some "toys" she brought like weapons, Flashlights, Aerosols and knifes.

What nobody knows, even Clark is that Lois has a second job, a double life. She became one of the best thieves of Metropolis. She started her new career three years ago when her marriage started to fail because of Clark's secrets. She was already tired of his lame excuses to run away during something important when she received an offer from Lionel Luthor that she couldn't refuse and since then she has been doing this kind of job for him.

This night she needed to steel a valuable diamond that was very protected in the last high floor in the Metropolis action house before going to the Museum to be in an exhibit . The diamond was very well protected by many lasers pointing at it.

Lois took a rope and put it around her waist in an "Mission Impossible" style descends from the domed ceiling on a thin wire, she entered in the office where the diamond was and put a small circular hole in the glass case and stolen before the alarm sounded. She put the diamond in her pocket and rolled over the lasers, trying not to turn them on.

A few blocks from there, Clark was in Morgan Edge's office when he gave him a card.

Clark smiles when he reads the card. "Is that the job?" He asks chuckling.

"Yes Kal. You're the only one who can do it." Morgan said with a smile.

"That will be easy." Clark said before leaving. "I'll come back later to take my money."

In the action house, Lois was already leaving the place when she suddenly slip in one of the lasers and it started to ring. "Crap!" She said very angry. She had to be faster now or the police will bust her. She took her speacial purse and put the hook in the window and jumped from there before the cops arrived and saw her. She arrived on downstairs safe and without a scrach and in time for her dinner with Chloe and Lex in 20 minutes. She entered her car and ran to her house before the police notice her. "Piece of cake!" Lois said holding the diamond in her hands.

In the Metropolis bank, Clark used his powers and two loaded silence pistols and went to the safe to steal gold that Morgan wanted. Clark was wearing a mask that was hidding his face.

Some guards from the bank try to stop him but it was impossible. Clark shot them after running too fast and disappeared into a mist of dust.

10 minutes later, Lois and Clark were already home. Lois went to the bathroom to change her clothes before Clark arrived. She put on a pink dress, with some delicate straps, to the dinner with Chloe and Lex.

Clark arrived, minutes later and met Lois already getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Are you here sweetheart?" Clark asks suspicious.

"I am, honey." Lois answered zipping her dress. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure." Clark answered "Are you ready?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I am." Lois said coming from the closet wearing the pink dress that Clark bought for her two years ago but she never wear before.

"You are a vision." Clark said with a smile making her smiling too.

Later, they meet their best friends Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor to have a dinner with them in one of the best restaurants in Metropolis. Chloe was working with Lex in one of the Lex's projects on Lexcorp. Chloe and Lex notice they are very weird that night, a little distracted for the subject of the conversation.

"Lois… are you okay?" Chloe asked worried.

"Sure. Why?"

"You seem nervous…" Chloe said still worried.

"That's nothing. I'm only concern about this story I'm writting." Lois lied to her and she hated to do that to her cousin, but she can't tell the true, can't she?

"And you, Clark?" Lex asked. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine." Clark lied trying to not look so nervous.

The next day, Clark and Lois went to the Daily Planet to work. After writing stories about the robberies from last night, talking with sources and have staff meeting with Perry during the day, they were finally ready to come back home when their cell phones starts to ring.

"Hello?" They said together.

"Yes, I'm on the way." Lois said with a smile. "Don't worry."

"I understand. I'll be there ASAP." Clark replied before hanging up the phone.

They lie to each other saying they have to go to another place before going home and took their own car and drive away .

In Lionel's Luthor building, Lois was already there for her mission.

"Here!" Lionel gave a card to her. "It's a guy named Kal. He works for Morgan Edge. I want him dead."

"It will be a blast!" Lois said with a smile.

"Good. You can meet him on the club Atlantis. He is always there. You can ask the Bartender about him." Lionel said looking to her "And use something provocative to seduce him." He suggests her.

"I know how to do my job, Mr Luthor." Lois answered irated. Some things of her other career that she doesn't like much is that she has to … eliminate people. She didn't like it but it was part of the job.

Clark also had an new assignment that Morgan Edge gave him. A woman with the nickname "Mad Dog" that works for Lionel and was messing with Morgan's projects. Morgan wants her dead.

"You can find her tonight at Atlantis." Morgan explains. "She'll be there."

"Not a problem. You can considerer the job already done." Clark said with an evil smile looking to his red kryptonite ring. "Eliminating a woman will be easy."

"Not this one. I heard she is tough. That's why her nickname is Mad Dog. Nobody has been able to kill her before. That's why I called you."

"That's why I'm better than the others." Clark said proud of his abbilities. "Until tomorrow this woman is history."

Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the club Atlantis, Lois arrives first, looking around, wearing her black overcoat with a sexy black dress and boots inside. She went to the bar to talk to the bartender.

"Hey!" She said to him with a sympathetic smile.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asked her still preparing other drinks.

"Cosmopolitan." She answers with a grin. "Do you know people who come here frequently?"

"Some people. Are you looking for someone special?"

"Maybe. I'm looking for this guy, his name is Kal." Lois explains to him.

"Oh Yeah. Kal. He comes here all the time, always surround by beautiful girls like you." The Bartender gave Lois the Cosmopolitan. "Look. He is here already." He pointed to someone who just arrived. A young men wearing a black coat and jeans.

Lois was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asks before making a mistake.

"Positive." The bartender confirmed.

It turns out that Kal was Clark, her beloved husband. So, is that the big secret? This is the reason why he always runs away with lame excuses? Lois thought. And now I have to kill him.

Clark arrived looking for the woman with the description Morgan Edge give to him: tall, sexy, gutsy, smart and dangerous. He looked at the bar and couldn't believed it. Lois was there talking with the bartender and looking very scared at him. Lois was Mad Dog? Clark couldn't believed what was happening. He has to kill his own wife? The love of his life.

They decide to step closer to clear the things. They look to each other with a mix of anger, betrayed and lust, after all the outfits both are wearing were very sexy.

"Kal?" Lois asks Clark with an angry look.

"Mad Dog?" Clark was just angry as her.

"So this is your secret?" Lois asks when a sexy song starts to plays.

"And I can see I'm not the only one with a secret." Clark said with a smirk.

_You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind_

Their bodies are already in tune with the song. Clark was caressing Lois's weist in a sexy dance. It was dangerous position for both of them to stay there like that, they agree.

_Spitting in my eyes and I still see  
Tried to keep me down  
I'm breaking free  
I don't want no part in your next fix  
Someone needs to tell you this is it_

"You don't dance like that since Mexico." Lois remembers him. "What happens?"

"Part of the cover." Clark explains to her whispering in her ear.

"Oh… Being a sloth was part of the cover too?" She asks sarcastically.

"Come on." Clark pulled her into his arms "It's better if we came to a private place."

"I agree." Lois said with her eyes shinning and an evil grin.

In the Metropolis Hotel in the honeymoon suite, they entered taking off their clothes and jumping in the bed.

_Hey listen you'll be missin'  
Out on all my love and my kissing  
Make your mistakes on your own time  
When you come down you're just no good to have around  
Instead of making money you took mine_

Clark couldn't believe how many guns and knifes Lois had under her clothes: A sharp knife under the bra and an automatic gun in her glitter, besides a pocket knife in her waist.

"I can see you are very protected." Clark said with a smirk.

"Look who is talking." Lois said sarcastically looking at his boxers. "Do you have a gun down there or are you happy to see me?" She said with a grin.

"Very funny Lois." Clark said taking her guns as she did the same.

_You had me  
You lost me  
You're wasted  
You cost me  
I don't want you here messing with my mind  
I've realized in time  
That my eyes are not blind  
I've seen it before  
I'm taking back my life_

They took off each others underwear and started caressing their bodies. Lois sat in Clark's lap as he started to touch her soft, delicate skin, then kissing her arms, neck and breasts. He always knows how to drive Lois insane, in bed and outside of it. And that moment was perfect to do that, he wanted to make Lois loose control.

_You tried to trade on my naivete  
But the things you do and say embarrass me  
See once upon a time I was your fool  
But the one I leave behind is you_

"Awww, Clark…" Lois painted without breath. "Don't… stop…"

"You like?" Clark asks when he starts to kiss her belly.

"Yes… Oh yes…" Lois said moaning.

"How do you like?" Clark asks angry.

"Harder… Harder… Faster… Faster". Lois said panting with a naughty grin as Clark was caressing her nipples.

"Like that?" Clark asks still teasing her.

"Oh yes…. Oh yes…. OH YES !" Lois screams when she came.

They collapse in bed in an orgasmic explosion as their bodies were melting with their own heat when they decide to sleep in each others arms.

Clark still was sleeping when Lois put her clothes back and took her automatic gun back and pointed it at Clark's head.

"Go ahead!" Clark said scaring her.

"I… I…" Lois tried to protest still off guard.

"But you will not leave here that easy, sweet heart." Clark said picking his gun and also pointed at her.

Both were pointing their guns at each other to see who was pushing the trigger first. Lois look at Clark and then to the window. She was in the last floor and couldn't survive the fall this time, but she couldn't risk staying there and be killed by her own husband, so she decides to shoot the chandelier which fell in the bed distracting Clark as she ran through the window with the help of her special purse that she hung in the window knob.

Lois fells over on the floor, a little more scratch than the last one. Clark tried to shoot her but was too late. She disappeared already.

"Bitch!" Clark yells when he saw her running.

"Wuss!" Lois yells back.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, after, Clark didn't go to work on The Daily Planet and he received a call for Chloe that Lois didn't go work either. He still was trying to process the last hours in the hotel before leaving to look for her.

Lois was hidden inside the Luthor's. She was thinking in a way to tell Lionel the news. She didn't know what to do because if she can't kill Clark, Lionel sure will love to kill her.

She was in her office thinking what to do about the situation when Linda, one of her assistants interrupted her. "Lois, it's your husband. He is here."

"What?" Lois asked incredulously. "How he…. Never mind." She turned on the monitor and saw Clark inside the elevator. "Honey, I'm busy right now."

"I can see. How did you learn to jump like that?" Clark asks surprised.

"Did you forget I was cheerleader on high school?" Lois remeinded him. "Clark, get out of the building now or else…"

"Or else what?" Clark asks teasing her.

"Don't provoke me, Kent. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Prove it." Clark said with a challenging look. "'I'd like to test this theory."

"Are you insane? I can blow this elevator right now with one single touch." Lois threatened him. "Don't mess with me, Smallville. This is not the time to play." She warned him.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you are capable of blowing up your own husband."

"Very well…" She said ready to push the button. "Last words?"

"I hate your food…" Clark answers with a smile "… sweet heart."

"Goodbye Clark." Lois said before pushing the button.

But she couldn't do that to him. She failed again and she hated herself for that. She still loved him too much to kill him.

But somehow the elevator blew up when she notice, Linda pushed the button and looking confused at her. "What?" She asks still confused. "You said goodbye."

Lois still was in shock. She killed Clark. How could she do that? It was true that she didn't push the button but she armed the bomb. So, it was her fault, Clark was dead now. Lois was looking at monitor to comeback somehow but … nothing. Clark was gone. For good this time.

She decided to go to The Planet packing Clark's stuff. She sat in his desk and look at their photograph they took 6 years ago, before their wedding. They looked so happy.

She let a tear falls over her face when someone offered a tissue. To her surprise it was Clark, still alive.

"Hi, Lois!" Clark said with a smile, a little scratched from the fall and with his clothes ripped.

"I can see you are hard to kill." Lois said with a smile trying to hide her tears.

"You can't kill me, honey." Clark said to her grabbing her arm and bringing her to the janitor's room. "Come on".

"What the hell are you doing, Smallville?" Lois asked angry pushing him away as Clark closed the door. "Are you insane?"

"Yeah, insane for you." Clark answered caressing her legs, climbing up her tights which were covered by her skirt.

"Clark…" Lois said as she tries to protest but she let Clark unbutton her blouse.

Lois started looking for something when Clark was kissing her neck then she put her hands in Clark's pocket.

"Lois, forget it!" Clark said surprising her. "I know."

"You know… you know what?" Lois glance at him confused.

"I know you kept your guns safe here. I did the same." Clark explains to her showing his secret safe with guns, knifes and some cash.

"You did?" She asked confused raising her eyebrow. "So, I guess we don't have any more secrets." Lois said before kissing him when suddenly Chloe opened the door interrupting them.

"You guys?" Chloe called them before noticing what was happening. "I'm so so sorry… I didn't know you are…. I should knock before." She said covering her eyes.

"Yeah, you should." Clark answered annoyed putting his shirt back on and Lois already finished buttoning her blouse and running away from Clark to the elevator.

"Lois! Come back here!" Clark demanded putting his coat back on, but was too late, the elevator was already gone as Lois smiled at him before the doors closed.

"Clark, what is going on? Are you okay?" Chloe asked worried about them.

"I'll explain later, Chloe. I need to catch, Lois."

In the floor, Clark was there looking for Lois but she wasn't there anymore. "Damn it !" he said frustrated before noticing his coat was "ticking". It was a bomb. "Lois!" he said out loud before throwing the coat in a trash and running away before it exploded.

Lois was far away from The Daily Planet's building in her car driving to home when suddenly her cell phone started to ring.

"Are you still alive, baby?" She asks when she noticed Clark's cell phone number in the screen.

"Lois, you tried to kill me… again!" Clark said furiously.

"Don't be such a baby! It was just a little bomb." She said with sarcasm.

"Lois, this is getting ridiculous. We can't stay like that try to kill each other. We have to solve this situation." Clark said frustrated. "We have to put an end on this."

"I agree." Lois said feeling a weird felling. "Home?"

"Home. I'll meet you there." Clark nodded before hanging up the phone.

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Later in The Kent's home, Lois and Clark arrived together and Lois almost destroyed Clark's car. "Bitch!" he yells when he notice what she did.

Lois locked herself inside the house to be prepared when Clark arrived. He tried to enter but every door and window was very well locked, so he decide to break in using his super strength.

Lois was already there sitting in the stairs with a shotgun in her hands waiting for Clark with a smile in her face.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?" She snapped before starting to shoot him.

Clark jumped behind the coach to protect himself "I want a divorce!" he yelled when he picked his automatic gun that was in his pocket and started to shoot her too.

"Clark, you are so bad at this like you are in bed!" Lois said when she was trying to shoot him again.

"Funny … you never complained before." Clark said shooting her but breaking all the windows and porcelain vases instead. "Do you want to play? I know how to play this game." Clark joked before using his heat vision trying to mark her but Lois was too fast for that.

Lois came in his direction furious, shot him in the chest, but to her surprise Clark still was alive.

"What the hell are you?" She finally said still in shock. "I already tried to kill you at least four times and you are still alive."

"Let's just say I'm not around from here." Clark said when he decides to get off the red kryptonite ring. "Lois, we need to talk."

Later, Clark explained the whole thing to Lois. About the planet Krypton that explodes and he was the only survived and because of that he had these special powers and he also explains about the kryptonite: the green that can weaken him and the red that make him evil.

"So, are you saying that you are an alien… from another planet?" Lois asked trying to understand the situation but still incredulous.

"Uh uh." Clark nodded with a smile.

"So… did you lie to me about this too?" Lois chuckling furious before slapping him in the face.

"I think I deserved that." Clark said caressing his own face. "I should have told you before but…."

"But you didn't…." Lois was so furious that she didn't let him finish the sentence and started to shoot him again as he ran to the kitchen but Lois followed him.

"Lois… Calm down!" Clark said shooting her and hiding behind the refrigerator door. "Do you want to have both of us killed?"

Lois raised her eyebrow and smiles.

"Never mind." Clark said already annoyed. "Okay, do you want to play? Okay, let's play, honey." He said with a smile shooting her but missing because Lois can jump very well too.

Lois made them fly out of the kitchen that exploded after she shot the oven by mistake.

"Look what you did!" She complained when they were throw to the living room again.

"Me?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if you didn't move I'll probably have shot you."

"Lois, this is insane. Can you stop for a moment?" Clark still was trying to make her listen to him.

"No, I need to kill you." Lois said still shooting him.

When their bullets finally finish, they started to hurt each other with their hands until they look to each other with desire and like a starving tiger as they fell into each other's arms, into a kiss that felt as if it would never end, and ripped off their clothes in the living room.

Clark started to caressing her legs, climbing up her thigh, helping her with her dress, bra and panties as she did the same with his shirt and boxers.

They looked at each other very angry with the whole situation but in the same time they wanted to relieve the tension in that angry in a selvage sex. They push each other against the wall without stopping the kiss, still breaking more stuff on the away.

Clark started to bite Lois's ears and then to kiss her nipples and belly. They finally fall over in the floor as Lois start to caress Clark's chest playing with her fingers like she was drawing something on is chest.

Clark leaned over Lois, pressing his body against hers. Lois started to moan as Clark started to touch the right spots "Are you still thinking I'm bad when the subject is sex?"

"No…. You are the best." Lois said in a whisper.

"That's better." He said kissing her again as she wrapped her legs around his weist.

"You're so beautiful. How could I been so blind all this years?" Clark asked himself. "You aren't only beautiful but smart, strong and tough… more tough than I thought you were." Clark said kissing her breasts making her shiver.

"Clark…. Stop talking and keep doing what are you doing that is so gooooood." Lois said with a naughty smile.

"Of course, Mrs Kent." Clark said with a smile caressing her legs again, his hands slowly finding their way up her body; caressing her back and her shoulders. Lois hummed, feeling her body melting against his. His hands moved to her hips, kneading her in his grip.

"Ohhh…. Clark…. How do you learn to do that?" Lois practically yelled as she felt Clark's erection. "Never mind. It's better if I don't know."

They exchange positions and Lois starts to tease him a little. "My turn, Kent." She said with a naughty smile. "After I'm done, I'll make you see stars."

"Actually, that's my job Lois. I can actually do that." Clark told to her.

"Are you kidding, right?" She asked still incredulously.

"Nope. I can prove it." Clark got up with her, both naked Clark held her hand starting to float with her. Lois looked very surprise when she notice they were actually floating and if Clark can floating with her, he could probably fly too.

"Owww…. Any others surprises?" Lois asked him.

"Some, but I'll show them to you later." Clark said with a smile. "Now, back to the floor when you are saying you'll make me see stars."

"Right." Lois said still shocked with all the information she received the about her husband in last few hours. She sat at his waist and started to make circular movements with her body. "You Like?" She asked looking to him.

"Yes…" He groaned enjoying the game.

"How bad?" She asked him.

"Very bad." He said in a whisper. "Can you feel it?" Clark sundelly asked Lois as she got the glimpse of Clark Jr.

"Oh yeah. He is finally awaked." Lois joked with a naughty smile.

Clark penetrated her making her moan and yell very loud.

They collapsed on the floor after a night of passion, they were pretty exhausted, especially Lois that wasn't expecting that kind of sex with her husband.

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

It was already morning when Clark awakes with Lois by his side. "Are we eaven?" he asks kissing her neck gently.

"I guess so. But we have to talk about all our conversations in this six years. And what happened to your ring?" She asked curious.

"I don't need that ring anymore. Now, I know that." He said with a big smile in his face. "Since we already destroyed the whole house, I think we need a fresh start. What do you think?" He asks getting up and bringuing her to the kitchen.

"I liked. A fresh start." Lois said trying to ear her own words. "And we can forget about our past jobies and work only on The Planet." She said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Clark smiles at her.

They start to look for some food to eat as breakfast in the destroyed kitchen. They taken broken glasses to drink coffee and Clark burn some apples with his heat vision because he knows Lois loved "love apple".

"You're full of surprises, Smallville." She comment with a smile. "Works for you, tought."

"Thanks, I guess." He said before they listen to an sound coming from near from here when they notice an granade was dropped right there in their sights.

"Run!" he yells as he picks Lois in his arms and runs in super speed with her to save their lifes and get out of the house before explodes.

"Well… In the bright side I was thinking in change the decoration anyway." Lois said with a smirk when she notice the house was already destroyed after the explosion.

"Lois, don't start!" Clark frowns crossing his arms when they notice two cars arrived in their garden. It was Chloe and Lex who were very worried with them.

"Guys, what is happening? I eard Morgan Edge wants to kill you both. And Lionel Luthor is also very angry with you too. What did you do?" Chloe said noticing Clark and Lois wearing only underswear. "What are you wearing? And what happening with your house?" She asks shocked.

"We explain later. Lex, can you borrow us your car?" Clark asked looking for the sides suspicious.

"Sure, Clark. But you will say what is going on?" Lex frowns suspicious.

"Later. We don't have much time right now." Lois answers picking the key and enters in the car with Clark as she was driving in faster speed .

"Something big is happening. I can tell." Chloe said very suspicious.

"Yeah… but what?" Lex was concerned with the situation.

"I have no idea but I'll find out. Come on, I have an idea." Chloe said enter in her car with Lex.

Far away from there, Clark and Lois are in high speed running from their followers that catch them after Lex and Chloe leave their neightboorhood. People who works for Morgan and Lionel.

"Since we are being honest here…" Clark starts when whe was shotting the guys who was following them. "I was married before."

"What?" Lois stops the car making Clark almost follow and she starts to punshes him.

"Lois, are you crazy? Stop it! Stop it!" Clark asks her. "It was a silly thing when I was in influence of the red Kryptonite. I married in Las Vegas."

"Oh… do you mean that time you married that girl Alicia?" Lois asked relief. "That's better."

They are already far away from there when Clark look at her and smiles.

"Honey, we need to hide and we sure need clothes. We can't keep running half naked for the city, for more sexy that you are." He said with a naughty smile.

"I agree. But where can we go?" Lois asked trying to think in a place.

"I know! Turn around." Clark asked when Lois turn the car that already have some broken glasses.

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Later in Lex's penthouse, he was there with Chloe reading some papers that were in some folders.

"Lex! That's impossible!" Chloe said still trying to process the last info. "Are you sure about this?"

"You tell me." Lex answered with a smirk. "Looks like our friends Lois and Clark are the new versions of Bonnie and Clyde."

"I know something big was happening with them but THIS? This is crazy!"

Sundelly the door opened with Lois and Clark still in their underwear.

"Lex! We need your help!" Clark said still trying to recover his breath.

"Sure Clark… or should I call you Kal?" Lex said sarcastically.

"Do you know?" Lois asked surprised.

"Of course we know, Lois… or Mad Dog!" Chloe answered with a disapointed look. "I can't believed that you lie to me!"

"Honey, don't take this personal. I lie to everybody. I'm sorry but it was too dangerous." Lois explained her. "And how did you find out?"

"Did you forget that you are working for my father?" Lex reminded Lois. "And Chloe found something interesting things about Morgan's Edge employees."

"They found out that you are married and they asked for you to eliminate the enemy." Chloe explained showing the folders. "And now they want both of you dead."

"You have to hide for a while, Clark. Metropolis isn't safe now." Lex reminded him.

"But I know the perfect place." Clark said when Lois and Chloe raised their eyebrow curiously.

_Smallville, Kansas – Night _

Martha was cooking some food for dinner while Jonathan was taking a bath. Shelby was sleeping on the floor next to her.

Suddenly, the dog heard something and ran to scratch the door, crying to Martha to open it.

"What is it, boy?" She asked before opens the door and seeing Clark, Lois, Chloe and Lex.

"Clark?" Martha said almost crying. "Are you back?" She said hugging him.

"I am, mom. I am." Clark answered also hugging her.

Lois was wearing a sexy black dress that Lex gave to her that belonged to his ex-wife Helen and Clark was wearing one of Lex's suits, although they bought new clothes on the way to Smallville.

"Hi, Lois! How are you?" Martha asked hugging her daughter in law.

"Hi Mrs Kent. Despite our problems… I'm okay!" Lois reply with a smile.

"What's happening?" Martha required worried before notice Jonathan arrived in the living room.

"Clark!" Jonathan glance at him happy to see his son and hugging him.

"Daddy… I'm sorry…" Clark said with a sad look.

"That's okay, son!"

Martha and Jonathan stare suspiciously at Lex who noticed the uncomfortable look.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Lex finally said breaking the ice. "I'll let you guys catch up. Good night." He closed the front door before living.

"So, Clark… what is happening?" Martha asked when they were finally alone with Clark, Lois and Chloe.

Later after Lois and Clark explained everything, Martha and Jonathan were in shock.

"Clark… what did you do?" Martha asked with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I know mom… and I'm not proud of this but we'll clear our names and got Lionel and Morgan off our necks." He explained.

"And started again, working only in The Planet." Lois added. "I'm not proud what I did either but I want to put an end in this story."

"And Lex is helping you?" Jonathan required suspicious. "He is Lionel's son, Clark. Don't forget about that."

"I know dad. But he is helping us escape, so I think I can trust him." Clark explains dropping his bag in the floor.

"I'll leave you alone." Chloe said with a smile. "I'll be at my dad's. I'll come back in the morning, okay?" She said kissing Lois. "Call me if you need anything."

When Chloe left, Martha look at them and smiled. "Come on, I'll make your bed."

**Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll have to sleep on the couch again, mom?" Clark asked already annoyed with the idea.

"Not this time, son." Jonathan answered with a smile. "We have a surprise for you."

In Clark's room, to his and Lois's surprise, now have a double bed instead of the single one.

"Mom!" Clark said surprised. "You shouldn't do it."

"Since you're married I have the feeling that should came to visit us someday… So I decided to buy it." Martha explains.

"Your mother never lost her faith in you, son." Jonathan explains with a grin. "Neither did I. We know you… the real Clark Kent should come back one day."

"That's very sweet Mr and Mrs Kent. I really don't know what to say." Lois said with a smile. "Thank you."

I'll let you guys, sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow." Martha kissed them before closing the door and came back to her room with Jonathan.

Lois and Clark put on some pajamas and went to sleep.

"Clark, what are we gonna do? I hate to admit this but … I'm scared."

"It's gonna be okay, Lois. Tomorrow this whole thing will be over and we can start again. I have an idea what we should do." Clark explains to her kissing her head.

"What idea?" Lois asked curious.

"We'll confront them in the Luthorcorp, it's the best place to do that." He explained.

"Do you think?" Lois glance at him confused.

"It's perfect, sweet heart."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this one." Lois yawned already tired. "We'll solve this tomorrow. I need to sleep." She kissed him before putting on her sleep mask. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, honey." Clark kissed her back before he closed his eyes.

But Clark couldn't sleep much, he awoke at 4am and went to the barn where he found Jonathan already there chopping some wood.

"Daddy… Are you already awake?" Clark asks surprised.

"Did you forget I always wake up early, son." Jonathan said taking a break, noticing the worried look on Clark's face. "Is something wrong, Clark ?"

"Yeah, you are right." Clark nodded with a sad look.

"What is happening, son?" Jonathan asked again worried. "Talk to me."

"It's just…" Clark sighs before continued… "I know what I did was wrong, dad but…I'm starting to realize Jor-El was right. I have other kind of Destiny here and Lois is part of it."

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you on your wedding the last time I saw you?" Clark shook his head. "But I do. I said: You find your match, son. Now it's time to fulfill your Destiny because you're a good person and I know that. I know something big will happen to you."

"I should listen to you, but I was so angry at the time and the red kryptonite didn't help either." Clark explains to him.

"Why did you change your mind, son?" Jonathan asks curious.

"Lois. I realize we lived separate lives in these five years of marriage. All the lies and secrets make me realize she is my soul mate and I don't need the red kryptonite to feel that anymore. Not after we tried to kill each other."

In the kitchen, Martha was already making some coffee when Lois arrives in her bunny pajamas.

"Good morning, Lois." Martha said with a smile. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Better not. I'm still trying to sleep." Lois explains. "Did you see Clark? I woke up and he wasn't in bed."

"He is in the barn with Jonathan." Martha notice Lois's worried look. "What's wrong, Lois?"

"I'm worried about today. I hope everything works out."

"Do you want some warm milk? It will help you sleep." Lois nodded and Martha started to warm some milk for her. "Look Lois, I know we haven't seen each other since your wedding but can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Of course Mrs Kent. You are like a mother to me. I always asked Clark to come back and talk to you again but you know how stubborn your son is, right?"

"I know Lois. Like father, Like Son." Martha said with a smile. "You and Clark didn't make the right choices. You certainly choose the wrong paths for you life when you got involved with these man. But you are meant for each other. When your secret lives are alike. I don't know how Clark didn't notice this before. I did, since you start to fight too much about silly things when you spent that time living with us here in the farm." Martha gave Lois the cup of warm milk.

"Thank you Mrs Kent." Lois said drinking the milk.

"Call me Martha, honey."

"Thank you, Martha. I guess we both were in denial to notice something besides hate and annoyance." She yawns already sleepy. "The milk is already doing the effect I wanted. I'll go back to sleep. Thank you again, Martha."

She kissed her mother in law before going back to Clark's room when she notice Clark was already in bed sleeping. She leaned down next to him and put her sleep mask before falling in sleep.

**Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Lois and Clark were already in the barn checking their weapons when Chloe and Lex arrived.

"Good Morning!" Chloe said smiling at them a bit shocked with the amount of guns. "Owww… I didn't know I was a cousin of Bonnie Parker."

"Very Funny, cuz . This is for protection. Today is the day." Lois explains. "Lex, Clark wants to take on Luthorcorp. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Lex nodded. "Always have an accident happens there anyway. One more will not do any difference." The billionaire answered with a smirk. "Are you ready?"

Lois checked her guns: an automantic in her glitter, an knife under her bra and a loaded silence pistol under her pants pocket. "I am." She finally said still putting her hair in a ponytail.

Clark also checked his guns too: an automatic in his pants pocket and a knife in his t-shirt pocket besides the shotgun we was holding.

"Bring it on!" Clark answers with an evil grin.

"Honey, Why do I have the girl's gun?" Lois complained when notice the shotgun.

"What?" Clark asked surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Give me the shotgun." Lois demanded as Clark exchange the shotgun with the automatic that was in her pocket.

Later in the Luthorcorp, Lois, Clark, Chloe and Lex arrived there as Lex opened the door with his magnetic card. When the doors opened, they split, Lois and Clark went upstairs and Lex stayed with Chloe downstairs.

"Good Luck!" Lex said before Lois and Clark disappeared. "Chloe, take this … you may need it." He said giving Chloe an automatic gun.

"Lex… I…" Chloe tried to complain but Lex didn't let her finish the sentence.

"Please, Chloe. Just for your protection. I would hate myself if anything happens to you." Lex asked her before shows her how to use the gun.

"Okay, Lex. Thanks." Chloe said holding the gun and grinning at him.

In the Other floor, Clark and Lois are already there wearing their black costumes. "Damn it Clark!" Lois frowns. "I told you to turn left. Now we are totally lost."

"Relax Lois. We'll find a way." Clark said using his X ray vision to look for something. "See? I found it."

"Where?" She asked curious.

"Up there!" Clark pointed to the roof.

"And how we are supposed to go there? I didn't bring my crossbow." Lois complains frustrated crossing her arms.

"Honey, be nice… okay? Did you forget about my powers?" Clark put her in his arms and flew with her to the roof.

"I'm still not used to this." Lois chucked. "It's a lot to process."

On the roof, they were preparing their guns when they notice some of Lionel's and Morgan's employees arriving armed and shooting the roof in their direction.

"Looks like that target you asked to Lex give to them worked after all." Lois joked trying to protect herself from the bullets.

Clark flew in their direction using two automatic loaded pistols at the same time when Lois was using her special purse to go to the floor and start to shoot them with her shotgun when she landed in the ground safely.

They were surrounded and had their arms crossing each other pointed to their enemies. Without thinking, they shoot them, killing all.

Outside, Chloe and Lex were shooting other men that also worked for Lionel and Morgan. Chloe almost got killed by one of them who pointed a gun to her head but Lex saved her annd killed him.

Lois and Clark arrived there thanks to Lois's special purse with an super thin and almost invisible Kevlar cord as they landed safely on the ground surprised to find Chloe and Lex "Are you guys okay?" She asked worried about Chloe.

"I'm fine." Chloe answered still astonished. "And how did you come down here? With a liana?" Chloe glanced surprised.

"It's my special purse." Lois explains with a proud smile showing Chloe the arrows.

"And the surprises keeping coming." Chloe chucked "Come on. Let's get of here, before the police arrive."

**Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

_1 year later – Metropolis – Daily Planet_

After clear their names and helping Lex send Lionel and Morgan to prison, Lois and Clark were happy again working only in The Daily Planet.

It was almost midnight but Clark still was on Daily Planet finishing his story. He didn't realize how late he was but he wanted to finish before got home.

He was in his office working when Lois arrived wearing an overcoat. It was his birthday and Lois wanted to surprise him. Clark still was typing when he notice Lois standing there looking at him. "Hi Honey. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Just one more sentence." Clark answered without take his eyes off the screen making Lois roll her eyes. "Done! We can go now."

"But I want to give you your present before." Lois giggle letting her coat falls revealing her naked body besides the tie she was wearing.

"Nice tie!" Clark said without taking his eyes of her. "Lois, what are you doing?"

"I think this will be fun do it in a different place." She explained with a naughty smile. "And the staff office has a big table. What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Clark said with a smile.

"And everybody already left… so it's just you and me."

Lois brought Clark to the staff meeting room when Lois sat on the table and helped him take off his clothes that he let fall on the floor.

Lois leaned slightly against the table letting Clark's body under her. With a joyful aware, Clark pulled her close and started to kiss her body making her trembling. The feel of her warm belly against his hand, the way she shivers slightly when Clark come close to her breast was making Clark remember why they spent 5 years having a boring sex life if they could do THIS?

Lois was also impressed with the way Clark was making her moan. Why take so long for them to have a hot sex instead of the boring ones. She was very pleased that they worked very well with the differences between them and put that behind.

After the great sex on the table when they already were dressed to go home at 3am, Clark suddenly heard something.

"What is it?" Lois asked worried. "What are you listen?"

"Somebody's in trouble." Clark answers her.

Lois opens his t-shirt revealing the "S" from his Superman costume. "Seems like a job for Superman." Lois said before Clark flips into the whole Superman suit.

"I'll come back soon. Wait for me." Clark asked before kissing her and flew away.

"I will." Lois grinned at him when he was far away.

1 hour later, Superman was back and founds Lois sleeping on her desk.

"Lois, I'm back!" He said waking her. "Sorry, terrorists tried to blow up a building next to Lexcorp but I stopped them."

"Oh, I didn't notice I was so tired." Lois chuckled with a naughty grin. "We better go home now." She suggested looking at him. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"Nope!" Clark answered before putting her in his arms starting to fly with her far away from there. "It's faster if we go flying." He explains when they were flying in the night sky.

"Oh…" Lois giggled enjoying the fly. "Thank you Mr. Kent."

"You'll wecome Mrs. Kent."

**The End **


End file.
